CROSS-REFERENCE TO RELATED APPLICATIONS
The following U.S. patent applications are assigned to the assignee of the present application, are related to the present application and their disclosures are incorporated herein by reference:
(A) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/752,497, filed on Nov. 8, 1996, entitled USING FONTLESS STRUCTURED DOCUMENT IMAGE REPRESENTATIONS TO RENDER DISPLAYED AND PRINTED DOCUMENTS AT PREFERRED RESOLUTIONS, which is a continuation-in-part of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/652,864 filed on May 23, 1996, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,014, issued on Mar. 16,1999, entitled FONTLESS STRUCTURED DOCUMENT IMAGE REPRESENTATIONS FOR EFFICIENT RENDERING.